


The Lion and the serpent

by dork07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dork07/pseuds/dork07
Summary: A friend in a place where you need it most, but where you least expect it. Follow Draco Malfoy as he finds one of the strongest friendships of his life. And falls in love too. (includes OC charecter, Cedric's younger cousin Elizabeth Diggory. I think if you give her a chance you'll really like her. Also all the ships listed are endgame.) ( AU No Voldemort) (Harry was raised by Sirius & Remus) I hope You like! My first published fic! Updates coming soon!
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

3rd year  
He looked up from his parchment to see two girls sitting at a table across the walkway. He recognized one of them immediately as the infamous gryffindor knew it all and bushy headed freak Hermione Granger. Although the girl next to her did not recognize…

Oh! Thats that girl who hexed Goyle the other day. 

She was slightly taller then Granger but still wearing those awful Gryffindor robes. Her hair was brown and short, shoulder length if he wanted to be more specific. To be fair Goyle had been pulling on Weaslenetts braid, when that girl had spun on her heel and zapped him in the arse. It was pretty hilarious actually. Later when he had mentioned her to Daphne, she had told him that she was a transfer student from Ilvermorny the American Wizarding school. Blaise had perked up when he heard what they were discussing.  
“She's in my Arithmancy class.” He said.  
“The one you take with all the smart kids?” Pansy had smirked from the couch she was sitting on.  
“Yeah.” Blaise replied, blushing slightly.  
“I’m surprised Dracos is not in that class.” Daphne remarked plopping down next to pansy on the couch and beginning to fiddle with her nails.  
“I dropped it to take extra flying lessons.” I had said.  
“So you can beat Pottah” Pansy mocked.  
“Shut up.” His friends laughed and he even managed a smile. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.  
“Excuse me. I said can I sit here?”  
He looked up again to see the girl standing with her bag and an annoyed expression on her freckled face.  
“You already know the answer.” He fake scowled. She laughed and sat down in her usual seat.


	2. Meeting a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lion and the Serpent  
> (Au were there was no Voldemort, and the golden trio hated Draco and Co because of normal rivalries. Also Elizabeth Diggory!)   
> (Draco M, Hermione G), (Elizabeth D, Blaise Z), (Pansy P, Daphne G) (Harry P, Theo N)  
> (Luna L,Ginny W) ( All these ships are endgame, there are noth other couples in the mix as well.  
> This chapter starts at the beginning of Elizabeth’s and Draco’s friendship. Hopefully the chapters will get longer as I go.) (I might jump around a bit )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •This chapter is longer than the first one but also isn’t as long as I would like them to be down the line•

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2nd year (Hogwarts Library)  
It was 2:36 in the afternoon and Draco Malfoy was mumbling an apology over to himself in a secluded section of the Hogwarts library. This remorseful speech he was practicing was for none other than the future golden girl herself.

They had been meeting there, in their special spot in the library to study every Friday at 2:30, since that fateful day when Hermione Granger had stumbled upon him; studying alone. He had been rather cold to her at first. But after a while, they had bonded over their love for studying; and their mutual annoyance of Harry Potter. Even if he was hesitant to admit it, she was good company; he enjoyed spending time with her. 

It had been bad enough when she had befriended Potter. But then she had started missing their meetings, to get Potter out of trouble. And last year when stupid noble Potter had risked his neck, and Granger’s with it, in finding that mystical stone; his jealousy had almlost reached a breaking point. So their friendship was strained at the moment. 

If we’re even still friends. Draco thought. 

And when he had seen Weasley and Granger sharing a bench in the courtyard, practically holding hands, Draco released all his previous frustrations with one word. 

Mudblood

He hadn’t meant it. Not really. Hell, he didn’t even really know what it meant. Only that his father had used it a few times to describe those of Muggle descent. So he only figured it might piss her off a bit, maybe even make her feel bad for abandoning him. In his head he pictured her apologizing profusely for being friends with stupid Potter. 

Unfortunately it seemed that wasn’t going to happen. And if her reaction was anything to go by, it was going to take a lot of apologies to make this right. 

He wiped his hands down his robes.

Agh

He’s not usually not this nervous. To be fair apologizing wasn’t exactly familiar territory. Father always said a true apology was like surrendering. Surrendering was weak, and Malfoys were certainly not weak. 

He sat back down at his table with his head in his hands. 

Why did he call her that name? 

His internal rant was interrupted however by someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see a girl standing in front of his table with an annoyed expression on her face.

“I said, Can I sit here?” She questioned, rather rudely, crossing her arms over her chest. 

It was then that he spotted her red and gold tie.   
Figures she’d be a Gryffindor. 

“Why don’t you sod off.” I responded. Attempting to scare her away. 

However, she stood true to her Gryffindor nature by rolling her eyes and sitting down across from him. 

This action reminded him highly of Granger, to the point where he momentarily wondered if they were friends. 

Probably. All Gryffindors are the same. Talented at getting into trouble and stupidly impulsive.   
He was about to find out however, that she was not like the rest.   
——————————————————————————  
It was 2:45 in the Hogwarts Library and Elizabeth Diggory was seriously starting to question this guy's sanity. Or rather if he needed a serious hug. Based on the face that he was sitting with his head in his hands, maybe the latter. 

It’s not like she could give him a hug. She wasn’t like Cedric, who could go around hugging any girl (or boy for that matter) he wanted too. 

Why wouldn’t he?

He was handsome, smart, charming, and above all fair minded. The true stand up Hufflepuff. Everyone in her family since, forever, had been a Hufflpuff. 

Except for her aunt Morgan, she had been a Slytherin. Best friends with Andromeda Tonks in fact, who then had been Andromeda Black. She had always been just like her aunt. Cunning and Ambitious, not to mention athletic.

So naturally when Elizabeth permanently transferred from Illvermorny, she assumed that she would be sorted into Slytherin as well. 

Nope.

Apparently red and gold suited her her best. Either way at least you’ll get to join the quidditch team eventually. 

She cleared her throat to get his attention. 

“I said, can I sit here?” To be fair she hadn’t said enjoying until now. But she wasn’t have a very sunny day, so this guy was gonna have to deal with that. 

“Why don’t you sod off.” He responded. Shooting her a nasty glare. 

Ugh. 

She really didn’t have time for this. His menacing tone gave her the idea he wanted her to go away, or maybe is was the fact that he deliberately told her to “sod off” but she decided to sit down anyway. 

So instead of giving this guy what he wanted, she was deliberately doing the opposite, just to get a ruse out of him. 

Cedric always hated when she did that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry it took so long! Please be patient with me though, i’m still new at this and i’m learning as I go. 
> 
> •The next chapter with be released ASAP but keep in mind I have a busy schedule with school and stuff, soooooo release dates will probably be all over the place for a while. Once again thank you for reading my work, every little piece of encouragement does wonders ♡︎

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this small piece of what is coming! I will update as soon as I can. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. But please be nice, this is my first published fic. And it took a lot of courage.


End file.
